Far Beyond the Point
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: Jude begins to isolate himself from the gang for reasons unknown, leaving five worried and bewildered friends wondering why. This, when added on to unwanted drama that arises, results in a mess that nobody wants to take part in cleaning up.
1. Lemon Slushies

OhEhmGee, my first multi-chaptered fic that I've published on here! xD I edited this a bit, (for anyone who remembers this being up a couple months ago) and decided to repost it because now I actually have a well-thought out plot for it. Only problem is, I'm not sure whether it's going to be JudexJen or JudexCaitlin. Lord. x.x Well, anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lemon Slushies.

"That'll be, 15 dollars," said Kirsten, grinning from ear to ear while folding the pair of jeans and putting them into a Khaki Barn bag.

The woman smiled and handed her a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change, hon." And with that she walked out the door. Kirsten's grin grew bigger (if that was remotely possible) as she deposited the cash into the register and took out her hard-earned five dollar tip. Chrissy would be proud to hear that this was the blonde's thirtieth customer of the day, and her seventh tip as well.

Just imagining the look on her boss' face made Kirsten jump for joy. Her work would definitely earn her a spot on the wall for "Employee of the Month", or EOTM, as she liked to call it. Another image of her face being framed flashed through her mind and caused another adrenaline rush in the girl. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and released a squeal that almost shattered the glass lip-gloss display nearby.

x0x

Across the store, Nikki Wong was half-heartedly folding a shirt taken from a nearby box labeled 'New Merchandise', stopping every few minutes to change the song on her mp3. She was positive that the song's volume was as high as it could possibly go, and therefore she _should_ not, and _would _not be disturbed had anyone come to her for assistance.

If a poor, naïve customer were to disturb this employee, they would be sure to regret it after having to experience an inhumane growl from the purple-haired girl, one that would make anyone scream and run for mercy.

Just as Nikki was finishing up her third shirt, (She was assigned to do an entire shelf of sixty tops over half and hour ago, mind you) a high-pitched squeal protruded her hearing. Sporting a confused look, Nikki checked to look at the song playing. _"You're Gonna Go Far" By Offspring. _Okay, so it wasn't her Ipod making the noise, but what was it, then? Realizing the only solution to figuring out the annoying noise, she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. An ice-cold lemon slushie from Caitlin was the only thing that would keep her sane after this. Eyes and mouth still tightly compressed, Nikki slowly removed the earphones from her ears.

The squeal was louder then ever now.

"ARGH!" She growled, stomping towards the source of the noise. An unfortunate man didn't notice her hostility and anger, and began walking besides her holding a pair of shoes. "Excuse me miss? My wife wears a size nine. Would you happen to-" Nikki stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head to look at the innocent gentlemen. Her eye twitched as she felt her blood boil in her veins.

It was then that the consequences of the man's actions dawned on him. Blinking twice, he quickly scurried away before the crazy teenager had a chance to tear off one of his limbs.

Nikki began walking again, this time quickening her pace so she wouldn't be distracted by another annoyingly oblivious customer. When she finally got to the cash registers, she frowned as she observed Kirsten jumping up and down…and squealing. Ah, so it WAS one of the clones causing that freaking annoying sound. Silently punishing herself for not suspecting it earlier, she leaped over the counter and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"EEEEEE-oh, it's you," stated Kirsten, finally stopping her act and turning towards Nikki, arms crossed.

"I know, I know, hold the applause," she replied, mimicking her actions and adding a slight slouch to her posture. "Listen, the squealing needs to stop. Because of it, I have a headache. And since I just don't feel like-" Nikki picked up the first item she laid eyes on resting atop the counter, a tube of Berry-Cherry Lip-gloss, "shoving this down your throat --though we both know I'm more than capable of doing so-- I'm going to be nice and go on break. 'Mkayy?"

Kirsten, shaking in her designer sandals, merely nodded, unable to speak coherent words.

Nikki smirked with satisfaction and walked out of the horrid place she called a job, turning on her mp3 again.

"Lemon slushie here I come."

x0x

"...And then the Coach said I had to work overtime tomorrow. And it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Jen Masterson screamed while attempting to jump over the yellow-tinted table and dive for her stepbrother, Jonsey Garcia.

Jonsey cringed in fear and tried to scoot away from his insane stepsibling, which, luckily wasn't necessary as he looked in time to see her being held back by Jude Litzowiski.

"Woah Bra! Calm down!" Jude managed to choke out. Dang, Jen was _strong_**.**

Caitlin Cooke smiled as the wild redhead finally settled back in her seat. "Yeah Jen, I'm sure Jonsey didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

Wyatt Williams snorted while drinking his coffee. "Cait, this is Jonsey we're talking about. The dude who's gotten fired from pretty much every store in the mall. I'm not surprised he tried 'shelf-jumping'," making air quotations around 'shelf-jumping'. "And what better place do it then..."

"...My oh-so wonderful sister's store that she just happens to work at. Thank you Wyatt," said Jonsey with a glint of pride in his eyes, ignoring the overdramatic sigh the African Canadian[1] teen directed towards him in response. "And, I have to admit, with all of the various assortments (Jen rolled her eyes at the choice of words.) of merchandise at the Penalty Box, you have NO IDEA how much fun that adds to jumping from shelf to shelf in basketball sneakers. I mean it's like-AMAZING! Dude, I was seriously just like…like…WOOSH!" At this point Jonsey was flailing his arms around, trying to get his friends to understand his description of the event.

Jude high-fived his friend in response. "Duuude, you so gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Juuude, for _sure_."

Jen narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "No! Don't encourage him!" She slumped in her seat and pulled her hoodie over her head, groaning into the Clorox-smelling, somewhat sticky table.

"What'd I miss?" Nikki said while walking up to the table and taking her usual seat.

Jonsey grinned at the arrival of his girlfriend. "Just an amazing story of how the Jonse-miester managed to make his step-sister work overtime." He made muscles and batted his eyelashes all the while.

Nikki chuckled. "Riiight. Hey Caitlin, slushie me."

The aforementioned blonde nodded and grabbed a few lemons with one hand while starting up the blender with the other.

"So," Wyatt started, assuming it was time to start up a new conversation. "We all still up for that movie on Friday?"

Three of the teens present answered with "Yup", with Jen nodding (to the best of her abilities) from her awkward position against the table.

Jude put his feet on top of the table and leaned back in his seat, hands supporting his head. "'Dunno if I can, guys, but if I do, I might be late, I have interviews for new workers at Stick It," the skater blew some of his messy blonde hair out of his face. "That reminds me, gotta get back to work! Catch ya'll later!" He then quickly got up, jumped onto his skateboard, Sally, and rode off.

Caitlin watched him sadly as she handed Nikki her drink, who in return smiled contently. "…Am I the only one who thinks Jude has been, er, distracted lately?"

Jonsey shrugged. "Psst, I'm sure it's no big deal. When is Jude _not_ distracted?"

"I agree with Jonsey. He's probably still psyched about being his own boss at Stick It," Wyatt said with a smile, attempting to assure his worried friend.

Suddenly, Jen stood up, making the first sound in about twenty minutes. "Mmm...going back to work," she mumbled, walking away.

Caitlin put her hands on her hips and turned towards Jonsey. "Don't...don't just let her walk away! Go apologize!" She pointed in the direction where Jen had just gone.

Jonsey sighed, not in the mood to argue. "Fine, but if she attacks," he then grabbed Wyatt by the wrist and began walking away. "I have a witness and a bodyguard!"

Wyatt was officially speechless at this point, not because of him being suddenly snatched away for a (albeit stupid) reason, but he didn't get a chance to finish his coffee! "No..." he moaned as he was dragged away, staring at the sacred drink before it was out of arm's reach.

Nikki, finally noticing her friends' disappearance, removed her earphones again (she assumed they had found their way back into her ears somewhere during the middle of the conversation) and looked at Caitlin. "What happened? Where did everyone go?" She tilted her head ever so slightly, looking at each of the now-empty chairs.

"Oh, gosh, Nikki," Caitlin giggled at her innocence and went back to serving a customer who had arrived.

* * *

Pointless Disclaimer: I know the fact that I don't own 6Teen is already implied, seeing as this is a fanfic, but I'm also not the owner of the song mentioned...or anything else but the plot itself. *fail*

[1] - Quick thanks to Beanie-Babie17 who pointed out that Wyatt and the others are Canadian...because I orignally had "African American". Hah, more fail on my part. :'D Oh, thanks for your review, also. :D


	2. Labels & Belts

Not much to say. The plot slowly unravels...

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Labels & Belts

Galleria mall was unusually busy today, seeing as there were no major holidays coming up, and it was only a Tuesday.

Seriously, who shops on Tuesdays?

Jen constantly kept asking herself this persistent question as she did yet another walkthrough of the sports-equipped store known as the Penalty Box, keeping an eye out for any customer in need of assistance. She stopped and smoothed out her black and white-striped jersey, already wrinkled and ripped in a few places from the work she had been doing all day.

x0x

_Every single box of cleats had to be re-labeled as a young boy thought it funny to switch the sizes, but unfortunately got away before any employee could discover his identity. Coach Halder had pinched the bridge of his nose, (obviously not having the patience to redo the merchandise himself) and quickly assigned Jen to do the job, who at the time was dealing with a man deciding between what color parka he should purchase: red or maroon. (Which, Jen thought was stupid in itself. Is there really a difference between the colors?!)_

_A sudden urge to rip out her hair overwhelmed the young teen, but she agreed, not having a much of a choice anyway. After using up about thirteen packs of labels and checking over the entire aisle thrice, she was then assigned to cash register duty. And, as if fate wasn't too satisfied with her unfortunate circumstances, a certain step-sibling of hers happened to be in a daring mood, and while walking past the scale replica of a rock climbing mountain which was coincidently parallel to the long line of aisle shelves leading across the store…_

_Well, let's just say the sport of "shelf jumping" was born._

"Hey, Jen!"

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

Jen turned around, snapping away from her thoughts and narrowing her violet eyes at the sight of Jonsey running towards her.

"Hello _sir_, can I help you with anything?" She bit her lower lip, trying to refrain from grabbing a hockey stick out of a box nearby and hitting it repeatedly against the moving target standing in front of her.

Jonsey frowned upon reaching his step sister, and flashed an apologetic smile. "Aww, c'mon Jen, you're still not mad about that are you?" He glanced at the aisle next to him. "Besides, it got cleaned up didn't it?"

A twitch, and a sudden loss of composure from the female followed.

"YEAH, BECAUSE I," She jabbed her thumbs toward herself, "I WAS THE ONE WHO CLEANED IT UP. OH, AND LET'S NOT FORGET MY EXTRA WORKING HOURS TOMMORR-"

_Slap_.

Nearby customers began to stare, and Jonsey cringed at the painful feeling of Jen's teeth against his palm.

He slowly released his hand after Jen's eye roll and small nod signaled that she would shut up…for now.

"Listen, can we talk about that later? I came here for a reason, ya know."

Jen raised her eyebrow. "Whatever, fine. And that reason would be…?"

"It's Jude. Remember how we were saying he's been like, all weird lately? Well I saw his mom talking to him over at Stick It."

Jen sighed in exasperation, expecting something more urgent that had to have her full attention.

…But then again, it _was_ coming from Jonsey.

"Jonsey, what's so bad about that? So maybe he forgot something at home…and his mom had to bring it…to him…" She nervously scratched the back of her head, disappointed that she couldn't come up with a good reason as to why Jude's mom was there…

He abruptly shook his head. "No, no, see I was filling out a job application at a table near them, so I heard them talking…well, actually I saw them talking, so I actually didn't hear what they were saying. His mom looked pretty ticked off, though-"

"Jonsey, look. You and I both know that it's totally wrong to get in Jude's business like that. I'll admit, I'm just as curious as to why he's been all quiet and reserved lately, but I'm sure if it was that important, he'd tell us."

"But-"

"Seriously, Jonsey, don't you **dare** go trying to pry into his personal life. God knows you already try to pry into mine."

The boy clicked his tongue. "And I succeed every time."

"Oh for the love of…" Jen's hand came in contact with her forehead. She had so many more important things to be doing right now. Like, well, not talking to Jonsey! "Just, go already! Before I know it you'll be shelf-jumping, _again,_ and I'll have to clean it up,_ **AGAIN**_!" Shoving him into the doorway with a 'HMPH', Jen stomped off.

Jonsey sighed, but decided that Jen was right and shrugged the matter off. He was probably just overreacting…

…Which, as much as he hated to admit it, tended to happen a lot.

But even so, he couldn't help but think that whatever he had seen was something serious. Him and the gang rarely see Jude's mother, if they had at all. Why did she look so mad at him? Should he tell someone else, and pry, against his sister's request? (Though it was more like a demand…)

And when did it suddenly get all drafty in here?

The teen's worries were soon replaced with embarrassment, as while he was lost in his world, a young boy had snuck up behind him and ripped his belt right from his jeans…

…which were now around his ankles.

"HEY, KID! GIMME THAT BACK!" Jonsey screamed as he attempted to yank up his now-baggy pants over his bright-colored boxers, ignoring the laughs and stares now being directed towards him. The boy smiled evilly and waved the desired object in the air before taking off. Jonsey briefly noticed a pack of labels sticking out from his pocket, some even falling out as he ran.

_'Oh-kayy…'_ What kind of trouble had this kid been getting into? "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!"

And so a chase began.

* * *

Was the ending a bit too random? D;


	3. Wouldn't Lie About It, Part 1

I wasn't going to update until this weekend, but WeirdsBestFriend's review made me all determined, and stuff. D; Plus, I had no idea that this story would be my second most-popular, (Spectrum being my first) so I feel that I owe my readers another chapter out of pure gratitude. :)

* * *

Chapter 3, Part 1: Wouldn't Lie About It

_Ding._

"Mhm. Yes, And how does that make you _feel_?" The cashier couldn't help but smile as he pressed the correct buttons on the register, hearing the satisfying sound as he mentally calculated the total of the meal.

_Ding. Ding. _

"Horrible! Just plain horrible! First I was mauled by this purple haired woman who apparently was just having a bad day at least that is what I assumed then another girl must have some sort of hatred towards parkas of the red origin because-"

_Brrring!_

"Here's your order, sir, one McBurger Flipsters combo meal, and a large fry. Have a nice day!" He smiled widely and politely handed the man his rather large paper bag, smiling sheepishly as the grease seeped through the bottom and onto the floor.

Frowning, the man hesitantly accepted his meal. "But what about my problems? You said you would listen as long as you were at the register!"

Wyatt flicked the corner of his hat upwards, causing it to slant across his face. "Yes sir, that I did say. Buuut," He jerked a thumb towards the clock behind him. "I am _no longer_ at the register, because I am now officially off work for the day. Good luck with your…purple parka problems!" He strode over to the waist-high door at the edge of the counter, allowing him into the dining area of the fast food place, and after a subtle wink at a table with giddy girls, he was out the door.

"But…but…" Finding it pointless to finish his rant, the man sat down at the first seat his eyes had laid on and slowly opened his bag, sighing overdramtically.

"…This is NOT my day."

x0x

Caitlin leaned against the wall of her lemon-shaped work area, painting her nails what appeared to be a royal purple. Her eyes were squinting at her index finger at the moment as she applied one last brush stroke over the already-perfect coat that left her finger shining. Feeling accomplished, the girl outstretched her hand and began turning her palm inwards and outwards, admiring the way the color created a nice contrast with the rest of her stylish outfit.

"…You should totally do my nails someday."

"EEEK!" The blonde squealed, turning around only to be face-to-face with Wyatt, who was leaning over the round wall, laughing. "Jeez, Cait. Someone seems paranoid."

Ignoring her still-racing heartbeat, Caitlin shooed him away by flapping her hands, not only trying to signal that the teen was invading her personal bubble, but it was also a convenient way to dry her nails. "Well I didn't want to mess up! And besides, you just totally popped outta nowhere behind me!"

"My bad." He walked around to the front and sat at the table.

"No big. So, off work for today?"

"Yep."

"…So the burger hat is a fashion statement I haven't been told about?" Caitlin began to put her hands over her mouth to hide her smile, but, remembering her nail dilemma, thought better of it and quickly put them back down to her sides.

"Wha-?" Wyatt looked crosseyed at the bridge of his nose, where his uniform headwear was still placed. "Oh, oops. Guess I forgot to put this back. Gimme a sec," he quickly stood up, pulled the cap off and began walking back in the direction from where he came.

Running past the fountain, he suddenly felt the urge to turn around. Wyatt would've ignored the odd feeling, but something inside him added their two cents into the situation, telling him it was important that he do so. He stopped suddenly, and slowly walked a few steps back so that he was next to the water. Almost scared of what he was going to see, he poked his head around the large pillars, and almost fell into the water.

There sat Jude, embracing a more-than-willing Trisha, one of the gang's not-so-friendly frenemy. (Well, she was more of Caitlin's rival, but that just made her a good enough reason to be secretly hated.) Wyatt briefly noted that the hug was long and drawn out, either teen seeming like they didn't want to let go.

Backing away in fear of being seen, Wyatt bolted back towards the lemon, unsure of what to do.

x0x

From far away, Caitlin watched as the African Canadian teen stopped in mid walk, screeched in a high-pitch voice, and was now running back to the lemon.

'_Does he want to keep the hat…?' _She mentally wondered, tilting her head in curiousity as his slender figure approached the stand.

"Hug…enemy…friend…what the heck…" Wyatt stuttered, hunched over and panting from the long sprint.

"I was just coming back to refill my slushie, but now, I'm curious," Nikki started, tapping on the lid of her drink while appearing next to Wyatt. "Who hugged who now?"

"Calm down Wyatt, tell us what happened."

Wyatt suddenly stood up straight, causing the two girls to jump back in surprise. Looking at nobody in particular, he began to speak, crushing the hat in his hands into a small crumpled ball.

"Isaw...judeandtrisha...huggingat...the FOUNTAIN!"

"What?" Caitlin crossed her arms, (her nails were finally dry) trying with no success to process what her friend had just said.

But Nikki had heard it clearly, and her silent expression, implying a '_Are You Seriou_s' earned nothing more than a glance from the boy, which too, implied, '_Wouldn't lie about it_.'

Wyatt repeated the horrible message again, this time more slowly.

Caitlin's only response was dropping a glass she had absentmindedly picked up in anticipation, and the sound of the shatter echoed throughout the entire mall.

* * *

Oh, and anyone wondering what pairing I'm gonna make this. I sorta-kinda-didn't give you a hint in this chapter, but, I'm not saying anything. Who knows, maybe it'll be a love...square. (Ooh, didn't see that coming.)


	4. Wouldn't Lie About It, Part 2

Ooh, I like this one. ;) Lemme give a quick thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far; I'll answer you all personally soon enough! And because I noticed this was mentioned/asked various times: the whole JudexTrisha thing that occured last chapter...I can't say much without spoiling the plot, but I know that probably threw all you guys off, however, she plays a fairly-important part in the story. And, that wasn't the hint I was trying to imply, but I guess I just didn't make it obvious enough. You'll see some more of that hint in this chapter, so, good luck. Oh, and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3, Part 2: Wouldn't Lie About it

It had been two hours.

Well, exactly two hours, twenty minutes, and thirteen seconds.

Two hours, twenty minutes, and…seventeen seconds ago, Wyatt had ran over to her and Nikki, stopped to catch his breath, and then (with difficulty) told the two of them that he had just witnessed Jude and Trisha hugging.

Out in plain view.

Jude, their friend since kindergarten, (only hers since last year, but still...) the skater of their six group of friends who was always laid back, but somehow managed to put a smile on everyone's face even during their worst days ever.

Trisha, her enemy ever since last summer at the beach, (only theirs since a few months ago when she had told them about the toilet paper bikini incident, _but still!_) the egotistic, wannabe backstabber who was always trying to out-do Caitlin, and sometimes, unfortunately, succeeding.

Those totally opposite people…were hugging…in plain view…for the entire world to see-

"Mfffph!" Caitlin mumbled into her hands, shaking her head violently. This couldn't be happening! It just…couldn't be! Not only did Jude pick one of the meanest, most vicious girls that she knew to become…'acquainted' with, but he had the NERVE to keep it from the rest of them?! Looking up at the lighted ceiling (and squinting…had she really had her eyes closed that long?) while attempting to fight back tears, she sighed.

"I can't put it off any longer…I need to tell someone now." Caitlin mumbled as she grabbed her pink sequined cellphone from her purse and flipped it open.

x0x

_Caitlin quickly grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the pieces into a pan, her eyes wide with shock as she did so. "My…God." _

_Wyatt frowned, looking behind his shoulder at the fountain for the umpteenth time, assuming that maybe his eyes were just playing a mean trick on him, and he totally just didn't see what he saw. "…W-what do we…?"_

"_Nothing." Nikki interrupted harshly, pressing her lips into a tight line._

_The remaining two teens stopped their actions and snapped their heads around to look at her, sharing a confused expression. "Nothing?"_

_She nodded. "Nothing. We can't make assumptions, guys."_

"_Nikki, the evidence is right there. Don't you see? It all makes sense. Jude obviously knows that we don't like Trisha, so he's been keeping her relationship a secret from the rest of us…Yeah." He was pacing back and forth now, nodding every so often as the words left his mouth. Wyatt loved when he figured out things, and although he wasn't too keen upon figuring out what seemed like a motive/secret betrayal that involved one of his closest friends, at least it was all beginning to piece together._

"_I don't know, Wyatt. I mean…maybe that's it but…it's just hard to believe that Jude…OUR Jude, would sink so low as to date…her." (Nikki found it oddly difficult to say the object of their conversation's name)_

"_Well, believe it, 'cause it's true."_

_A long silence followed, both Wyatt and Nikki lost in their own thoughts. Caitlin had chosen to not speak a single word, as her mind was lost in translation at the moment. She knew that if she opened her mouth…a lot would come out._

_So, instead, she settled for silently putting the broom away, excusing herself to the ladies room, and, after checking that the entire area was completely empty, sat on the sink counter and curled her knees up to her chest. She welcomed the deafning silence that followed...unsure of whether to cry or scream in frustration._

x0x

As she hugged her knees tighter to her body, Caitlin unconsciously closed her eyes again and dialed a number. She bit her lip as she held the phone up to her ear.

A small click. "Cait?"

"Hey, Jen."

"What's up? Don't you have another hour before you're off?"

"…I got off early. But that's not important. …I…" After glancing one more time at the door, daring anyone to come in while she was in such a pathetic state, she continued. "I need to talk to someone."

"Aww, Caitlin, I would love to but…now's not really the time."

"Please?" Jen hesitated; did Caitlin just whimper?

The recieving line become silent for a few moments, and Caitlin faintly heard small footsteps and the sound of a door closing. "Mkay, I'm in the storage room. Make it quick, Coach Halder's going to find me anytime now."

Now it was Caitlin's turn to pause. She had intended to tell Jen everything, about Jude's little affair, his betrayal, and something else, she wasn't entirely sure about. Actually, she was hoping to explain it to her redheaded friend and hope she could tell her what she had recently been…_feeling_. Now, it didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Uh, okay…um, someone in the gang…is dating." A knock on the door, followed by a muffled 'Is someone in here' made the girl freeze in her tracks. She had to tell Jen, fast. Details would have to wait.

"What? Who?"

Her voice barely above a whisper, Caitlin climbed off the counter and began inching towards the door. Ignoring Jen's small response, she quickly rambled, trying to say as much as possible before she was out in public again. "I can't even believe they're dating, but it all makes sense, because she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while, and he's…well…"

As her voice began to fade, Jen blinked a few times. Who was Caitlin talking about? Was it one of those conversations where the person talks about someone else and is sort of implying that they're the person they're talking about? …Was Caitlin dating someone? _It would make sense, because she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while_…but who…

"Look, I have to go, but the relationship is seriously betraying the gang, gotta go, bye!" And after shoving her phone into her purse, Caitlin opened the bathroom door ever so slightly and faintly smiled at the woman waiting impatiently, tapping her foot while glaring at the sheepish blonde. "Sorry," she mumbled, and scurried away.

Jen was completely speechless at this point. Who would Caitlin date that would be considered a betrayal? (She made a mental note to ask her why she thought ANOTHER date between their group of friends would be smart.) Aren't Nikki and Jonsey enough-

…That was it. Caitlin was secretly dating Jonsey, behind Nikki's back. But, gosh, why was she so open about it?

"MASTERSON!" Coach Halder yelled, banging on the storage room door. "THE STORE'S CLOSING IN THREE MINUTES! FINISH UP!"

Nodding slowly, (though she clearly knew her boss obviously couldn't see it) Jen closed her phone and walked out of the closet and out of the Penalty Box, intending to get home as fast as possible.

It was one of the rare times where she found it surprisingly convenient to live with a certain Jonsey Garcia.

* * *

*insert dramatic music here*  
Oh, and don't worry Jude-fans, you'll see him soon! ;D


	5. Knowing

I find this one to be epic!fail because I think I'm suffering from a slight case of writers block. Good Lord. And, Jude will come in the next chapter. ...I think. We're getting close to the movies scene but I haven't written the next chapter so...yeah. Enjoy my poor excuse for a somewhat-filler. Oh, and warning~ Jonsey may or may not seem OOC in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Knowing

The bittersweet aroma of coffee filled the air as Mr. Garcia carefully poured himself a cup before plopping down onto the living room couch. Increasing the volume on the television, he barely heard the creak of the old front door being opened, (he reminded himself to get that thing oiled soon) and turned around as to glance at the person; greet them if necessary. "Hello-"

_BONK._

A flash of wild red hair was all the older man saw before a backpack promptly collided with his face.

"GAH! Oh, I'm so sorry! Hey! Sorry! …I'm sorry! I didn't know you were…oh jeez…lemme just…paper towels! I'll…get them…sorry!" Jen stuttered, her eyes flashing with embarrassment and shock. She grabbed the brightly-colored book bag by its thin handle and dropped it to the ground next to him, wincing at the mark the worn-fabric had made on her hand.

"Mmph…Mush dah wush?" Mr Garcia uttered before knocking away a piece of loose leaf paper that was still clinging to the corner of his mouth. "Uh, I mean, what's the rush?" But, as he raised his eyes to look back at Jen, he noticed she had disappeared. "…Huh."

'_Probably went to get the towels…'_ And, if Mr. Garcia hadn't been so preoccupied with the fact that some of the scalding beverage was seeping through his clothing, he would've noticed Jen pass right by the kitchen and upstairs into the bedrooms.

x0x

"Oof! Dang it!"

The weight was again lifted for a few painful seconds, only to succumb to gravity and slam back onto the stand.

"Oof! Dang it!"

Jonsey was perspiring heavily by this point, his breaths coming in long, drawn out inhales. Again, he reached for either side of the bar, but suddenly thought against it and instead hopped up, stumbling over books and clothes to reach the mirror in the far corner of his room.

A small part of him swelled in pride as he took in his reflection. His hair stuck to his forehead, causing the beads of sweat to give him somewhat of a cool breeze as he swiped the unruly locks away. His t-shirt was also soaked. At this rate, he'd be a trainer at the gym in no time. They'd hire him in a second.

"Ah, Jonsey. Nice work today," he grunted as he flexed his right arm. Oh yes, there was definitely an improvement from yesterday. "Keep up the good work."

"Oh please. You've only been doing it for the past five minutes."

The second voice caused the boy to jump before inwardly sighing in relief as the sound revealed itself to belong to Jen, who had pushed the door open and was standing in the door way. "You talk to yourself _way_ too much."

"At least I don't eavesdrop!" Jen merely stared at him, as if she was expecting him to continue. "...Okay, I do, but, that was just...uncalled for! You're just naturally nosy."

"Oh, am I?" It's kinda hard not to be curious when you walk past your door, Macho Man. I mean, gosh," Jen furrowed her eyebrows together and slumped over. "Dang it! Oh Jonsey, keep up the good work! Oof! Oof!" Her voice was purposely lowered in pitch as she feebly mimicked the now-scowling boy. She inched her way into his room while circling him and making an incoherent noise every so often.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm loud. Sheesh. But...there's no way in heck that I sound like that!"

"You'd be surprised," she said, casually situating herself on his bed. She smirked, but it was obvious she was trying to avoid any unidentifiable objects and stains that lined the sheets. "So…how's stuff going with you and Nikki?" Jen quickly tried to go over the conversation in her head, thinking of how she would approach the horrid subject without making it seem so…_out there_. She twirled a piece of thread from her sweatshirt around her finger, hoping that she looked uninterested.

Jonsey blinked, his labored breathing now back to normal as he looked intently at the girl. "…Fine. Why?"

She tilted her head, shrugging. "Just asking."

"But why were you asking?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Uh…hold on…" He overdramatically looked around the room while tapping his chin in mock thought. "_YEAH_. You never try to make small talk with me, much less about my _love li-_!"

"Does it bother you?!" She snapped back, suddenly becoming tense. _Obviously,_ Jonsey had something to hide if he was all secretive about it, right?

"…What?"

"Does it bother you, Jonsey? Is there something going on between you and Nikki and..." (She quickly caught herself before completing that sentence) "...that you don't want me to know about?! Because you can tell me anything, you know. Or at least tell one of the guys. Maybe Wyatt, even Jude!"

"Alright, one: me and Nikki are fine..."

"_Nikki and I_," she interrupted.

"...Hey! This isn't about you right now![1] As I was saying…two: I couldn't help but notice that you forgot Caitlin in that little rant of yours."

'_You IDIOT! Why would you involve someone already involved in the situation?!' _Silencing that annoying voice in her head, Jen settled for a more composed response. "…That makes no sense. Why would you involve her?"

"Er...why not?"

Jen sighed, standing up and walking towards Jonsey. She stared him straight in the eyes as she placed a hand on either of his shoulders. "This is going absolutely nowhere, Jonsey. Look, I know what's going on, so don't try to pretend nothing's wrong. You obviously don't want me to know, so I'll pretend I don't…for now. Seriously, you need to either choose someone, or call it off completely. What you're doing is wrong…and you know it." And with that, she gave him one last pleading look before quietly exiting the room.

Dead silence followed her departure as Jonsey processed what he had just heard.

…Jen had just told him that she knows something that he didn't think she knew. She also promised to pretend she doesn't know the thing he's supposed to know, as long as he fixes that thing.

Problem is, he doesn't have a single clue as to what exactly he's supposed to know, and what Jen apparently knows as of now.

A few minutes passed before he finally spoke up.

"…What?"

* * *

[1] - Oh, I've seen that liner used so many times...but hey, like I said: Writer's Block. Makes me desperate and unoriginal. D;

Ever had a time where you say/write a word so many times it looks weird and you forget it's meaning?  
...*starts repeating the word 'Know'*


	6. Unecessary Deja Vu

I haven't updated in a while. Also guys, woah, 18 reviews. Y'all are awesome. You deserve another chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Unecessary Deja vu.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there then. Mhm…no. Jen's gonna be late…something about working overtime...I'unno, she just kept glaring at me after she said it! ...Okay, bye." Jonsey pressed the all-too familiar red button on his phone before shoving it into his back pocket. He had to admit, he was pretty excited to just chill out with the rest of the gang tonight…

…Well, everyone except Jude.

The mention of his name made Jonsey unconsciously crinkle the job application papers in his one hand and speed up the pace in which he was walking. That confusing talk he had with Jen yesterday somehow made him think it had something to do with Jude.

And, if it does, that would be totally hypocritical of Jen, considering she was the one who spazzed and told Jonsey herself to 'not pry into people's personal lives.'

"Women," He mumbled, shaking his head before plastering a huge, confident grin on his face and walking into 'Work It'.[1]

"Alright. Hey, I'm Jonsey Garcia. I think I'd be a good gym trainer because-MMPH! GAH!"

Now, it _was_ getting pretty late, so it made sense that some stores would start to lock up.

…It was just pure stupidity that Jonsey happened to forget this little fact; considering he was too busy reciting his lines and also assumed the doors were automatic. Thus resulting in him walking right into the closed double door, face first.

Rubbing his nose and wincing at the pain, he shoved the forms into his other pocket, making a mental note to come earlier on Monday. His phone vibrated, and, glancing upward every once in a while to make sure there were no other painful objects begging to be run into, Jonsey noticed that he had a new text message.

_You took too long. __Me & Cait on our way to theater. Meet us there.  
__x. Nikki._

Any other time Jonsey would have smiled to himself at the sight of Nikki's usual blunt texts to him. He secretly loved how she seemed so casual, yet they both knew that there was a not-really double meaning behind the messages. It was just a Nikki way of showing affection. This…unfortunately…was a different situation. He quickly typed a reply:

_A'ight. :)  
Jonsey._

Because, after all, this would be the first time he would speak to Nikki face to face after the conversation with Jen.

And, Jen would be there. …Along with Caitlin, who may or may not be part of said situation.

(Jonsey suddenly wondered how much drama could possibly be avoided if he just rented a flick from the video store and stayed home.)

He knew it was too late anyway, as he discreetly saw the flashy movie theater sign appearing closer and closer with every step.

x0x

Despite the constant chatter that sounded from the many voices in the movie-ticket queue, (all of which ranged from the crying of a hungry toddler to the deep pitched tone of a man 'calmly' telling his wife that he _specifically_ told her to feed said baby before they arrived here) Wyatt still felt abnormally secluded. He decided that standing in the middle of a desert or other desolate area with no forms of life around whatsoever was only half as worse as what he was experiencing as of now.

Maybe if he wasn't so dang _confused_.

The whole incident with Jude and Trisha kept replaying in his wandering mind over and over, as if fate was taunting him and didn't want him to forget the event. Plus, every time he did manage to think about something irrelevant and distracting, it was always part of a pattern: First he would think about his job, which had him think about his friend's jobs afterward, which led to the subject of his friends in general…

…which led to Jude.

"Um, excuse me sir, the line's moving."

Wyatt turned (in an almost robotic manner) behind him, only to be face to face with a large burly man. He had what looked to be red hair that faded to a light shade of gray before disappearing completely on the top of his head, and large oval-shaped glasses. Though half of him was still lost in his thoughts…the other now-aware half had an odd feeling of de ja vu…had he seen this man before? The words 'parka' and 'purple' suddenly came to mind…

It seemed that said man was thinking the same thing, because his eyebrows furrowed together for a few seconds before rising slowly. An accusing finger was pointed at the teen, complete with a disdain expression on his part. "Hey, you're that kid who-"

"Wyatt! Duude! Long time no talk, bro! I actually made it!"

A giant purple dinosaur wearing rainbow cowboy boots and whom spoke in an Jamaican accent could have appeared in a haze of sparkling fairy dust before him, and could have allowed him to cut in front of the other fifteen people in front of him to buy tickets…no…just give him _free_ tickets right off the bat…

…and Wyatt Williams still wouldn't have moved an inch from where he stood in line.

After all, that voice was almost too easy to recognize. And even if it wasn't, the sound of wheels skidding along marble tile before coming to a screech beside him would have definitely given it away.

"Dude, you okay? Ya look like you just saw a ghost." Jude chuckled, patting him on the back before moving to stand next to him, much to the dismay of the man and other people standing behind the duo. Wyatt managed a small smile, and ignored the now-dreaded feeling of de ja vu that coursed through him for a second time that day.

Only this time, it resulted from a person he wasn't sure he wanted to see…at least, not at this moment.

…

_Dude_ is right.

Jude apparently took the hint that his friend wasn't up for much chatting, but shrugged it off as Wyatt just being Wyatt.

As they approached the ticket stand, one could probably notice that both teens seemed to be keeping a tight hold on something that seemed precious to them. Well, metaphorically speaking, for one of them.

Jude: His skateboard. His sweaty palms were making it unusually difficult for him to keep a steady grasp on Sally as they walked forward in line.

Wyatt: …Reality.

Maybe, just maybe, if he kept clenching the air with his trembling fists, he could find the courage he was looking for, (through the way of some sort of tangible object) to approach the oblivious blonde teen next to him with the millions of questions flooding his mind.

However, there was one in particular that he had been wanting to ask since the moment Jude had uttered his name in his usual drawl.

'_Why do you act like it's no big deal, Jude?'_

* * *

[1] - Not sure if they've mentioned a gym in the series..but that was the best name I could come up with...well, no...that's a lie...it was the basically the first thing that came into my mind.

Yeah, I know, Jude had such little screen time. But hey, at least I actually included him, right? Oh, and next chapter will probably be pretty long, because it's the full-on movie scene.


	7. Reunion, Part 1

It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, thanks for all these reviews, guys. I really appreciate 'em. (Especially that, ahem, _very_ persuasive one from 'Update Police.' xDD) Figured I'd update.

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion

The news about Jude actually showing up to the movies got around the gang fairly quickly for obvious reasons. Wyatt found a slight sense of comfort witnessing each unique yet somewhat similar reaction of his friends as they approached their seemingly long-lost friend.

Nikki and Caitlin, who had arrived together, had both simultaneously gasped. The former at least managed to compose herself within a few seconds and greeted him with a forced smile. Caitlin, however, found herself running into the cinema, muttering something about 'getting food and drinks'.

After a few moments of small talk between the three of them, Jude had mentioned that Jonsey and Jen had yet to show up and the movie was showing in less than twenty minutes. Relieved that she had something to get her mind off of the situation at hand, Nikki had offered to call her fashionably-late boyfriend.

It was evident that she was not thinking straight, otherwise she would remember that Jonsey had a horrible tendency of proclaiming things in public that were intended to be kept secret. So, as she moved off to the side away from Jude and Wyatt and informed him about everything, it took all of her self control to not run up to him and smack him upside the head for his next words, all of which were exclaimed dramatically and caused nearby people to stare in confusion.

"JUDE'S BACK? WHAT THE HECK?!"

x0x

And currently, the five friends were now sitting in the middle-back of the theater. Caitlin, Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jonsey: in that exact order. Naturally, Jude was purposely not sitting next to Jonsey, finding his aforementioned spazz outside of the theater to be somewhat disturbing. However, though he hated to admit it, sitting between Wyatt and Caitlin hadn't been the smartest of moves either. He was silently hoping that Jen would arrive soon, distracting Caitlin so that he'd only have Wyatt to worry about. He had seemed really tense and upset about something, but didn't seem like he wanted to discuss it.

Nikki suddenly leaned over Wyatt, whispering, "Jen said she'll be here in a few minutes, so make room." She glanced at everyone, waiting for their responses. Caitlin and Wyatt hadn't even made a move to answer her, and when Jude made eye contact, Nikki snapped her head around, pretending to find Jonsey's soda completely interesting.

What was wrong with everyone today?

For a few moments, Jude wondered if maybe him surprising his friends by showing up at the theater didn't have the intended effect. Well, no, it didn't. That was obvious. But he had to wonder why, exactly. Fiddling with the chain that hung loosely from his pants, he involuntarily sighed.

Maybe…they were getting used to not having him around?

Finding his mental questions to be getting annoying, considering it wasn't like anyone could possible answer them, he decided to take action and ask someone himself. Jude tapped a very stiff Caitlin on the shoulder, who was staring blankly ahead, a frown marring her unusual cheery expression.

"Yo, bra? Can I ask ya something?"

No response. Jude quirked an eyebrow before trying again, this time his taps more frequent and forceful, and his voice louder. "Cait, hellooo? Caitlin, yo! Cait-"

"MEEEP!"

Both blondes jumped out of their seats, neither of them expecting Caitlin to answer in such a…shrilly voice. She turned to face Jude, her face returning to a monotone. Jude awkwardly chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. He scratched the back of his head, not meeting her gaze. "Woah, bra. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"I-It's fine…Jude…what's wrong?"

Again Jude sighed, having second thoughts. Though it wasn't entirely obvious, he could see the glint of worry in Caitlin's sage eyes. She seemed, well, _honestly_ worried about him.

As if he wasn't already confused enough…

"Uh…like…anything…cool happen…while I was kinda…not…with you guys?" Oh, God. He wanted to be straight forward and ask, but right as the first words left his mouth he chickened out. Now this conversation would _definitely_ not go as planned.

Caitlin blinked. What was Jude trying to ask? She thought better of voicing her question, but rather giving him the benefit of the doubt and trying to answer his herself. She briefly wondered if he had just been trying to make conversation, considering everyone had been avoiding him since he had showed up earlier. She felt her heart twist in guilt. It wasn't that she had meant to ignore Jude, but come on! Last time she physically saw him, he was hugging _Trisha_. Trisha! Of all people!

It was hard for her to think of him as a true friend anymore.

She must've zoned out, because Jude was now waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head, clearing her mind of all thoughts. Y'know what? Jude asked in all honesty, so he was going to get an honest answer. Yup, she was going to give it to him, alright.

…Right after she excused herself to the bathroom.

Standing up and wiping her sweaty palms across her skirt, she made her way towards the aisle, murmuring a 'sorry' as people had to uncomfortably lift up their feet so that she could get through. When she reached Jonsey, she had found him staring at her, his eyes wide. She quickly pushed through into the aisle before looking over her shoulder. "Jonsey? You okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Perfectly peachy! Never been better!"

She knew he was lying, and Nikki's suspicious glance at him only proved it.

"Okay…I'll be right back."

x0x

Jen stood in the lobby of the theater, an impatient foot tapping as she stared at her phone. None of the guys were picking up their cells, so she had absolutely no clue which movie they were seeing. Just as she was contemplating peeking in every theater, she noticed a very distraught Caitlin walking out of Theater 12.

Well, that was convenient.

She grinned and Jen instinctively returned the gesture, only to frown. She almost forgot; she was mad at Caitlin. It was one thing to have a confusing love life, but that gave her NO reason whatsoever to go on and betray the gang by-

"Hey, Jen. Ohmygod you won't believe this."

Said girl tried to seem as uninterested as possible, though she couldn't fight back her curiosity. "…Hm?"

"Jude's back." Rolling her eyes, Caitlin figured that she did the right thing by telling Jen. Not that Wyatt and Nikki weren't good enough to confide in or anything, but she knew that Jen would totally flip about the situation.

…But why wasn't she flipping _now_?

Jen's face crinkled in confusion. "You say that like it's a bad thing." A statement, not a question.

"Uh, because it is! Don't tell me you forgave him already!"

"Caitlin…I have no reason to be mad at Jude in the first place."

Caitlin promptly gasped, her purse dropping to the floor. "You mean you are totally okay with what he did and is probably still doing?!"

Jen couldn't help but frown. She was taking this way out of proportion. "It's none of your business, Caitlin! Maybe…no, I _know_ he has a good reason."

"No, Jen! Just, no! I can't believe your siding with him!" Hearing her voice cracking, Caitlin struggled to not break down and cry. Why was Jen doing this to her?

"And I can't believe that _you're_ acting all innocent! If anyone's to be at fault, it's you!" Jen pointed an accusing finger in the blonde's face.

"ME?!"

But Caitlin could only watch as her (friend?) stomped towards the theater, leaving her question ignored and unanswered, one thought ringing through both of their minds.

'_Traitor.'_

* * *

Awwh. D: Did one little misunderstanding ruin the girl's friendship? And what about Jude? Poor, poor Jude. xDD


	8. Reunion, Part 2

No longer on hiatus. :D. So...I missed coming on this site, seriously. xD I just needed to take a break because of school and other personal reasons. Luckily spring break is coming up so expect more updates. ...This one's a little shorter than usual, partly because I'm still getting back into my writing mojo. :P And, I decided to break the 'movie scene'/Reunion into two parts. And so the drama continues...

* * *

Chapter 7, Part 2: Reunion

"Oof! Excuse me….just gotta get through-HEY! Okay, excuse _you_!"

Jen growled as she stepped through the hoard of people that had decided to sit on the floor in the aisle of the theater. A quick scan of the room explained why; the place was, well, packed. As she made it over to the row where her friends sat, she mentally prayed that this movie was really worth all the trouble. Then again, there was a slim chance she'd be paying attention anyway. It had only been a few minutes ago that a fight between her and Caitlin occurred. "I still don't get why she insists on getting mad at Jude…" she mumbled quietly as she approached the first seat in the row.

Jonsey tensed, the feeling of someone watching him making him feel a bit uneasy. He slowly raised his head to look at the unknown person. "Uh…can I help you sir?" He asked quietly, thinking it was one of the movie employees.

"Sir? It's me, Jonsey." Jen pouted, crossing her arms as she stared down at him.

…An employee would've been better. Said boy squinted as he tried to make out the familiar face in the dimly-lit room, as if he was in denial about it actually being his step-sister. "…Uh, h-hey…Is Cait with you?"

Jen's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the name, and she abruptly shook her head before beginning to wedge herself down the row, but not before 'accidentally', kicking her stepbrother on the leg. _'Why, Jonsey, do you miss her or something? Nikki boring you already?!' _"Don't know where she is…and frankly, I don't care." Jonsey merely whimpered in response, rubbing his shin. Nikki raised an eyebrow as she lifted her feet for the redhead to pass, silently wondering what could have possibly gone on between the two girls within a period of less than ten minutes. "…Everything okay?" She whispered, a frown evident in her tone.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it…" Wyatt mused, happy he had finally gotten the courage to speak up since he had been at the ticket stand. At least now Jen was here…and it gave him an excuse to take his mind off-

"Ey, dudette! 'Sup?" Jude's grin only widened as Jen squealed upon seeing the boy, tackling him in an embrace before moving to sit directly next to him. The blonde seemed relieved to know that at least _somebody_ missed him. The remaining three exchanged worried glances, each one mentally hoping one of the other two would be the one to speak up and tell her that the seat she had taken was Caitlin's…

"Jude…how are you?" Jen flashed a grin herself, nodding every so often as he begun one of his usual stories. She scanned over his lanky form, a feeling of wholeness returning to her. Finally, surely now that Jude was back with the gang there'd be no more tension between the six of them…right? It'd be just like old times…

…Then again, there was still that horrific triangle occurring between Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonsey… "…So…yeah, I've basically just been…busy, lately," Jude finished with a shrug, sinking farther into his seat.

Jen blinked before snapping herself from her thoughts, being sure to nod in response to Jude. She then proceeded to lean forward, eyes narrowing as she looked at Jonsey. Again, he felt uncomfortable as he knew someone's eyes were on him…and it didn't help much that he had a feeling he knew who it was this time.

However, Nikki witnessed the glaring, and with a sigh decided to speak up before things got ugly. She didn't pay five bucks to walk into a theater and get kicked out before she had even seen the actual movie, dangit. "…Alright guys," she said through gritted teeth. "…enough, already. Jen, why are you glaring at Jonsey?"

"Oh…" she replied quietly. "I think he knows. In fact, why don't you, Nikki, his _girlfriend_, ask him yourself?"

Wyatt blinked, glancing at both of the girls before looking at Jude, who seemed to be oblivious to the world around him at the moment. "…Uh…guys…" he warned, "…people are staring…"

Jonsey shot her an odd look, finding it better to just play along. "…Actually…Nikki…I'm not sure myself…"

"Liar!"

"What?!"

"How is he lying, Jen?"

"I can't believe you still haven't told her yet! You still haven't chosen, Jonsey?!"

"Chosen what?! I still have **NO** idea what you're talking about!"

"…Can't we all just get along…the movie's about to start-"

"No, Wyatt, we can't," Jen interrupted, suddenly standing up from her seat, ignoring the protests from the people behind her. "Forget this. I'm not going to just sit here and pretend like everything's okay when it's not. I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty embarrassed that Jude has returned only to see us like this," at that point she gestured to the four of them, sending a sympathetic look at Jude, who merely smiled, having not been listening. "…Well…no offense dudes, but I get the feeling I came at a bad time…"

"…I should've stayed home," Jonsey whined, burying his face into his hands.

Nikki looked from him back to Jen. "…To be honest, Jen, I thought we were fine until…well…"

"…Until I showed up…?" Jen finished weakly, her shoulders sagging a bit. A "Shhh!" was heard nearby, and the redhead waved a fist in their general direction.

Wyatt shook his head frantically, tugging on her arm in an attempt to sit her down. "No, no, she doesn't mean that. Look, can we all yell and accuse each other after the movie, though? Nobody else needs to get involved…we can solve it all later, alright?" He was pleading now, only vaguely making out Caitlin approaching the row from the corner of his eye. As of right this second, him and Nikki seemed to be the only ones keeping their cool, which was ironic, considering they were the only ones who had a reason to be mad at Jude.

Caitlin blinked, nervously clasping her hands in front of her as she walked over to Jonsey. "Am I interrupting something…?" Her eyes flashed over to Jude, who greeted her with a small wave before jumping a bit as he finally noticed Jen standing next to him. "Woah, bra. When did you-?"

"Alright, that's enough…all of you." Six heads snapped over to the larger form now next to Caitlin. "I've been getting too many complaints," Ron the Rent-a-Cop growled, shining his flashlight at each of their shocked faces. "We're barely five minutes into the film and yet you maggots still have to cause trouble, eh?

"C'mon…you're coming with me."


	9. Three Minutes

Gasp! What is this, an update? ;). Oh, by the way, I realized that I had skipped a chapter number a few back, soo_ this _should really be chapter 7. Buut, I can't be bothered to change it at the moment. This story still has a long ways so I have time~ :P

* * *

Chapter 8: Three Minutes

Galleria Mall's security office was fairly small—seeing as there had yet to be any major crimes that would call for enlarging the room. Ron's desk sat in the far corner, complete with a few screens, each of which monitored a different part of the building. Parallel to this were a few chairs (more often used for parents waiting to hear their side of their kid's story as to why exactly they had to be picked up in here…of all places). A single ceiling lamp lit up the entire room, occasionally flickering, and when this occurred, the room would emanate more of a negative atmosphere, what with the darkness and deserted look of the area itself.

The door suddenly slammed open, Ron the Rent-a-Cop storming inside, the six teenagers just recently 'arrested' in tow. Once he was standing in the center of the room he turned around, scowl still evident as he made a single flick of his wrist towards the waiting chairs, gesturing for them to come in and sit down. He was sure to be aware of every single one of their movements as they reluctantly entered, the three girls of the group taking the only seats while the boys opted to stand next to them. Once they had finally turned to him, now comfortable—or as comfortable as one could get while under the eye of this incredibly-strict mall cop—he decided to speak up, the flashlight still moving around the room. "It's just a new adventure for you maggots everyday, hm? Always causing trouble in my mall…disrupting the peace…"

"We were just watching the movie, dude," Jude said, blue eyes wide with slight fear as he leaned against the wall. Ron hissed menacingly, obviously upset over being interrupted. He stepped toward the blonde, shaking his head in disappointment. "Last time I checked, 'watching' doesn't mean talking loud enough so that people on the other side of the mall can overhear your conversation, _dude_." The last word was said in a mocking-tone, air quotes making it all the more emphasized. At this Nikki snickered under her breath, a petite hand flying up to her mouth in a vain attempt to conceal the laughter. Luckily, Ron was far too busy with Jude to notice as he sneered again, the light flickering once more and causing the flashlight to hit his face at a rather scary angle.

"It's nearly ten now. What would your parents say if I called them right at this very moment?"

"My dad probably wouldn't pick up," Jonsey shrugged lightly, not seeming phased at all when the flashlight was immediately pointed in his direction. "…What? He always thinks they're telemarketers…"

"Look, we were sorta having a discussion…maybe it shouldn't have been done in the theater but it was really important." Jen frowned as she tried to explain their reasoning to their pursuer, who seemed less than interested. "Can't you just, like, I dunno, let us off with a warning? Or something? You have no idea how important it was."

It was then that Caitlin eyed the redhead from the corner of her eye. She hadn't even been there when they were supposedly 'disrupting said peace', but, of course, since her presence was usually associated with the rest of the gang she got in trouble as well. Even so, what was the point of saying that out loud? As if Jen wasn't mad at her enough…they'd surely get even more ticked off if she just ditched them. So, she remained quiet, a small sigh escaping her lips as she allowed her mind to wander back to just…everything. This, unfortunately, made her mood just a _bit_ more worse.

"Warning? Haven't I given you all enough of those-?"

Nikki rolled her eyes at this, her previously worried for getting in serious trouble now diminishing by the second. "Well, what _are_ you going to do, then? So far all you've accused us of is talking during a movie, then you began asking us how to punish…us. Like you said, it's late at night, I'm pretty sure there are more urgent things going on at the moment."

The light flickered yet again, though this time the darkness lingered a little while longer. "You have no permission to speak at the moment. I am more then capable of charging you with failure to cooperate."

"Dude! Don't we have a right to speak up for ourse-"

"**ENOUGH**!"

The six kids sighed in unison. This entire thing wasn't even scary anymore. Frankly, it was becoming stupid. At first, they had a fairly good reason to get in trouble. Now, it was more like the mall cop was experiencing some form of major stress slash male-PMS and was more than willing to take it out on the first person—or people—he saw.

Of course, that _had_ to be them.

For once, Jonsey had nothing to say as well, clasping both hands behind his weary head as his dark eyes flashed around the room, desperately searching for something to entertain him until they had managed to escape this place. Seriously…what had they even been fighting about again? It had all started with Jude coming, then it had just been sorta awkward…seeing as he hadn't been hanging around them for the past few weeks. Jen and Caitlin had had some sort of thing outside…he wasn't sure what that was about. And speaking of his stepsister…he had gotten accused of that thing again! That thing that was apparently 'bad' and 'hurting their relationships within the group' and…God, he didn't even know what to MAKE of it.

All these thoughts had flashed through his mind within the course of a few seconds, and he snapped back to reality just as Ron had walked over to his desk, sitting down but never once allowing his gaze to break off of the teenagers. "Well, then. Since calling your parents is apparently out of the question…(Jonsey nervously cleared his throat as his friends sent him similar looks of disdain) we're going to have you guys sit here for the next ten minutes, and have you all think about what you did tonight and what you have done in the past. Maybe it'll do you some good. I'll have you know that back at war, there were things I had regretted doing…"

Zoning out of Ron the Rent-A-Cop's extremely long story about his 'remarkable' past starting: now.

Biting his lower lip Wyatt lowered his head. One last glance at his friends told him he wasn't the only one in deep thought at the moment. Though, he secretly wished that he knew what exactly was worth focusing on. Jude's surprise return? Yeah, sure, he had gotten over the initial shock, but they had still never received some sort of reason for his disappearance. He had attempted to settle everyone down so that they could enjoy the movie…but, well, _obviously_, that was a failed attempt. Trisha could still be considered a reason Jude wasn't there; he knew. There was still a chance he was waiting for the right moment to tell everyone that her and him…well… He jumped slightly as his pocket began to vibrate. Hand hovering over the phone, Wyatt waited until Ron had looked down at a stack of papers—still, he noted, talking like there was no tomorrow—before slowly hunching over a bit and removing his phone right behind Jude's form.

_Anyone else really wanting to leave here?  
__Jen. (Going insaneee!)_

A small smirk tugged at his lips. Knowing Jen, and judging by her remark from earlier, it wasn't being here that was making her insane, it was the fact that she, too, could sense the tension in the air around everyone…the entire group knowing something was seriously wrong, but unsure as to who to pity and who to blame.

And, maybe, who to get seriously mad at. But, anyway…

Another vibration, and Ron suddenly rose his head, causing him to freeze for a brief moment before quickly turning his phone to silent. Four new messages.

_FWD:  
__Ahaha. Seriously. Any1 got a plan?  
__Jude._

_FWD:  
__Has it been 10 minutes yet? :\  
__Nikki._

_FWD:  
__I WISH. It's only been like, 3.  
__Btw, I just tried calling my dad. He didn't answer.  
__Jonsey._

…_What did Jen send you?  
__Caitlin._

Wyatt blinked at the last text. What, did Cait not get Jen's original response? Or even…God, did she assume everyone was texting about her? Lovely…as if all this drama wasn't confusing enough. Couldn't she and Jen just…work it out themselves? He was tired of playing the Good Samaritan. Scrolling through the previous three messages he pressed the 'Reply' button to the last one.

_We're trying to attempt to get out of here, that's all.  
__Wyatt._

x0x

She felt rather left out. Caitlin looked over at the two girls sitting next to her before glancing upward at Wyatt, whom was standing to her right. That couldn't possibly be all they were discussing. It was just insanely ironic how everyone seemed to have gotten a text right at that moment. She had even checked her own phone; but nothing. Maybe Wyatt wasn't the best person to ask…he would be the one to lie to her, to not hurt her feelings. _'I wonder if Jude is texting Trisha'. _The thought was rather random, but now it had her thinking all over again…a familiar emotion setting in…

_Jealousy_.

x0x

"Um, excuse me," Nikki said out of the blue, all of the teens, excluding her, automatically tucking their phones out of sight. Ron raised an eyebrow in her direction as she smiled innocently. "…My mother's here, she just sent me a text. Um, I was ordered to bring everyone outside, too, so she could call their parents." Her plan had been created at the last moment, so she hadn't the time to text everyone and let them in. However, it seemed that they knew to play along, knowing that her parents would never go through the trouble of picking her up from the mall…much less, the security office.

The mall cop seemed genuinely surprised, having never actually witnessed these six ever getting lectured. Actually, he was relieved…it was getting rather late, and he had been desperate enough to begin making up some of that story—hopefully none of them had notice. "…Go on then, all of you. I expect better behavior tomorrow-"

The room became pitch black as he could vaguely make out the empty chairs in front of him and the sound of the door slamming.


	10. Rainy Confessions

This one's practically seeping with drama. :) Also, I changed my username...if you hadn't noticed. xD

* * *

Chapter 9: Rainy Confessions

Had the situation been different, the dramatic way in which all six teens skidded to a stop just outside of the mall's front doors—managing to run into each other simultaneously which resulted in a chorused round of 'Oof's'—would've been funny; something to look back on days from now and laugh at until their sides ached. Unfortunately…

"Aw, it's raining dudes!" Usually such weather wouldn't phase Jude—it just made the ground all the more slippery as he skated down the sidewalk. However, it was a bit too late to consider skateboarding, and...well...there was another reason he wouldn't be able to do this...but the thought was quickly shrugged off. As he and the others were beginning to huddle under the little awning that shaded the front doors, it became obvious that this detour would hinder their chances of getting home even more on top of the episode they'd just experienced with Ron. Groaning, he tugged his black beanie farther onto his head.

Nikki merely sighed as she continued to stare ahead, resisting the oh-so tempting urge to utter a sarcastic remark, if only to lighten the mood a bit. _'Oh, is it really now? I figured we were all just enjoying each other's company outside in the freezing cold just because.' _Of course something like this would happen. Just when she figured that her plan would have them free of any other predicaments for the rest of the night… It. Just. Had. To. Rain.

Call it instinct, but Caitlin had felt the urge to lean out from under the awning, craning her head upward as if to make sure that Jude's exclamation had actually been true. Needless to say, as large drops of rain proceeded to pelt her face and temporarily blur her vision, she immediately scolded herself for even doing what she did while scrambling to the back of the group, a whimper escaping her lips as she hastily rubbed at her eyes. "Oh noo! This can't be happening…I totally just straightened my hair this morning!"

It seemed as if Jen was refraining from speaking as well, though her hesitation was brought on from said blonde's worry over something as small as her hair. Funny how she had never truly realized how annoying Caitlin tended to get until the two of them were in a heated argument such as this one. "Uh, Jonsey," she began with no previous intention of calling her step brother in mind…though she could only hope that maybe a plan would come to her as she spoke, "…how far of a walk…er, run would it be from here?"

"Are you _serious_? We can't run! We'll get _soaked_!" Not that her condition could possibly worsen at this point, but Caitlin would have rather sat around and waited until the storm passed over.

Ignoring this outburst, Jen had shot a glare in her direction while the green-eyed teen was preoccupied with using her trembling hands to smooth down her barely-frizzy hair as much as possible.

Jonsey meanwhile, glanced over at his step sibling with a look that would make anyone think the girl had more than two heads. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like we'd be able to see our way around, anyway!" The body heat surrounding him was doing no help to warm him up—in fact, he was getting goosebumps from it. Awkward.

"Well I don't know about you guys…but as much as this little rendezvous has been fun, I personally am missing my heated home at the moment, so…" allowing her voice to trail off, Nikki slowly edged her way towards the area where the awning broke off, water trickling down over the edge and making a small puddle right at where her feet stood. As of right this very second, the only person she was still absolutely certain about friendship-wise was Wyatt, so it was a small relief to watch as he came to stand next to her, a warm smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, I'm with you. My house is on the way to yours, anyway. On three?"

"…One…"

Jen tore her gaze away from the two before glancing at Jude. "Can't you skateboard home?" She wasn't trying to get rid of him per say, but it wasn't as if anyone would be willing to stick around and finish what they had started back in the theater.

"…Two…"

Jude merely shot her a lazy grin as he shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Nah dudette, I sorta left Sally back in the theater.." Ah...maybe that had came out a bit more casual than he had intended.

Dead silence: Nikki and Wyatt in mid-step, Caitlin suppressing a small gasp, Jonsey not entirely sure what was going on from having not been paying attention, but still managing to look as surprised as ever while Jen gawked at the laid-back teen with wide eyes.

It was painfully obvious now that they looked at his empty hands; so it was a surprise that nobody had noticed their skater friend get kicked out of the theater without his most prized possession tucked under his arm.

"And…and you're completely okay with this…?"

He blinked, head tilting to the side in confusion. "…Huh? Yeah, totally! I haven't really been skateboarding as much as I used to anyway, so it's all good. They'll probably toss the thing in the 'Lost n' Found', right?"

"Jude!" Wyatt turned around, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him wildly. "I don't even _know_ you anymore, man! Please tell me you just want to break into the mall to get Sally—not 'the **thing**', Sally!—at this very moment!" So many pent-up emotions were beginning to make the African-Canadian teen completely hysterical.

Why was everyone freaking out about this…? "Uhm…no…?" The blonde winced as he braced himself for another round of accusations, the cold air finally getting to him as he shivered.

Jonsey's mouth formed an 'O' in realization as it finally began to process what was occuring. "Jude…without a skateboard…? Is that even a possible sentence?"

"Only if you add the words 'isn't Jude' between them," Nikki muttered dryly, pretending to not notice the quick flash of hurt on said boy's expression as he turned to her.

"Jude…" Caitlin whispered as she lightly touched one of his arms, causing the boy to jump slightly. "…You never go anywhere without Sally. What's…what's gotten into you?"

It was only a single interpretation of the question that everyone had wanted to ask him for weeks now. And as Jude looked from her weary features to the curious eyes of all of his friends, he understood this too. It only killed him a bit more on the inside as he knew he wouldn't be able to give them a straightforward answer. Fiddling with the chain on his pocket, he attempted to block out everyone's steady breathing; focusing on the light patter of the rain, which still seemed to be as heavy as ever. "N-nothin's wrong…I'm just…experimenting…and trying out new things. I-I mean…I still like skateboarding but…not as much as I used to…it's just distracting me from…"

"From _what_?"

"…from a thing!"

Wyatt and Nikki locked eyes for a split second as the former mouthed a word that had the latter stiffening slightly. '_Trisha?'_

Caitlin had noticed this silent exchange, and maneuvered her way past a surprised Jen so that she was directly next to Jude, even if that meant a part of her was now exposed to the rain. "A thing, Jude? …Or…or…" oh God, her voice…it was cracking…she could feel water in her eyes that felt much too warm to be rain… "…a person…?"

"Caitlin!" Now it was Jen's turn to explode, her hands in fists as she stared at the girl who had now dropped her pleading expression in favor of a cold stare that was far more bothersome then the air that surrounded them. "You have no right to be getting into Jude's business. In fact…" she glanced around with a frown, "none of us do! And this isn't the first time I've said this!" _'YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH THAT INVOLVE JONSEY!'_ The remainder of her sentence sounded out so clearly in her head, and yet…she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud.

"Stay out of this, Jen!" Just when they were getting through to Jude, she had to go and steal the spotlight with her…whatever she was mad about. God, Caitlin was done. _Beyond _done. And as if to emphasize her point, she had made a point to voice this out loud with the utmost confidence, only vaguely noticed the remaining four friends backing away. A slight satisfaction came out of the sight of the redhead fuming. But, before anymore words could be exchanged, the rain came to a complete stop, the night sky now visible through the disappearing clouds.

"We all need to go home," Wyatt soon said with a shaky voice, no sooner did Jen harshly grab Jonsey by the arm and begin walking in another direction. Nikki had disappeared moments after he had even spoken, her gaze flickering from Jen to her supposed boyfriend before she went on her way. A loud sob erupted from Caitlin as she glanced at Jude for one more minute, turning away as soon as the boy had felt her gaze on him.

And then, Wyatt had done something he knew was completely out of character for him, seeing as…he was still supposed to be the _peacemaker_.

'_Screw it all.'_

Wrapping an arm around Caitlin, he began to lead her off while occasionally muttering some last-minute reassurances, leaving Jude standing under the awning completely alone, and the sight of his friends separating before his very eyes replaying over and over again in his mind.

His ringtone shattered the silence as it began sounding from his pocket, and one glance at the caller ID had his breath catching in his throat.

_Now Calling: Trisha._

Before he realized what he was doing, his thumb hovered over the green button, signaling 'answer'.


	11. No Doubt

Chapter 10: No Doubt

"H-hello…?" Jude felt his phone slowly slipping from his trembling hand; the fact that his palm was unusually sweaty doing no help as he attempted to keep from dropping the object.

He could almost _hear _the brunette smile on the other end of the line. "Jude. Hey." The way Trisha slowly drawled out his name made him shudder.

"Hey…Trisha. 'S-sup?" Of all the times for her to call…

She didn't hesitate to respond, "I was wondering if maybe you could come tomorrow. Like, I feel like I haven't talked to you in _forever_. It's just so crazy, and—"

The blonde had tuned out her words right from 'tomorrow'. How exactly was he going to explain this to his friends, since he had literally just fought with them merely minutes ago? It wasn't as if avoiding them would make anything better, either.

'…_Wait'._

It was only then that Jude realized he hadn't even given her offer a second thought before inwardly agreeing to it; nearly ready to confirm it out loud. …Was he seriously putting this girl over the friends he's had for years? What had gotten into him-? God, if there was any time he had wished he had the help of the little mini-angel that sat on people's shoulders, happily whispering much-needed advice into the person's ear, it was now. Of course, this was one of the rare moments where Jude was forced to approach the problem head-on, as opposed to sitting back and letting it wash over.

For once, he was actually involved in the problem itself and seemed to be the only one who could make things better. …Too bad he had no idea how to do just that.

"…and I mean, the shoes were practically to _die_ for, trust me…" Trisha continued to ramble, not seeming take note of the fact that the conversation had long since become one-sided. It was only natural for her to assume that whenever she was talking to someone, their silence must have meant that they were listening intently and taking in every little detail. Jude was no exception, apparently.

On the contrary however, as stated before, Jude had been too absorbed in his own frantic thoughts to pay much attention to the brunette's voice. Then again, judging by the fact that she had somehow gotten onto a completely irrelevant topic within the course of less than two minutes…he figured he hadn't really missed anything important, anyway.

His eyes flickered downward to the ground, taking a moment to focus on the untied laces of his shoes, which were still soaked from the earlier rainstorm. "Hey, Trisha?"

"…But he's so not my type anyway. I thought it was just like, _so_ annoying…"

'_Say what?' _He tried again, this time a bit louder. "Yo, dudette, I—"

A pause, then Jude could hear what sounded out to be a forced laugh of some sort. "…you weren't even listening to me, were you…?" The way she said this made it seem as if it were more of a fact, rather than a question. "Ugh, you _know_ Jude…it's really ignorant to just have me talking to myself for like, the past forty minutes." While both knew that this was an exaggeration, neither commented further on it.

Not expecting the sudden coldness in her tone, it took a second for him to find his own voice again. "I…uh…sorry bra, but I thought we were like…talkin' about meeting up…not…dudes and shoes…"

"'_Dudes and Shoes_'? Maybe if you had been _listening_, you would know that _everything _I just said had to do with meeting up! Ugh, are you _really_ that dense?" Trisha barked, causing the shaggy-haired blonde to immediately flinch and hold his phone a safe distance away from his now-ringing ear.

"C-calm down, bra…I didn't know, alright?" He had nearly forgotten how easy it was to offend her. Apparently Jude just had the ability to do so with just a few innocent words. Cautiously, he forced himself to quickly change the subject, hoping that his next reply would soothe her increasing anger. "Anyway…I was gonna say that I think I could pro'lly meet up with you…but I think it'd be easier at the fountain…"

"…Why?"

"Well I mean I pretty much pass by it everyday after work anyway, so I'd be able to see you—"

"No no no. I mean, what do you mean 'probably'? It's going to be Saturday, so I highly doubt you'll have anything else that's as important as this, _right_?"

At this, Jude found himself frowning. Having been around her for so long now, he had learned to not let Trisha affect him…for the most part, at least. But there were some instances where it took all of his self control not to speak out against her for things that just…just bothered him. This happened to be one of those things.

'_I think that risking running into my friends falls under the 'pretty dang important' category.' _It was bad enough that he had taken a beating from the gang, the last thing he needed was for her to assume he was supposed to ignore his own drama and focus on her. "Uh…well, yeeah, but…like I said…work and stuff…maybe I'll have to stay overtime…" Jude couldn't bring himself to admit that the white lie was made out of fear of facing his own friends.

He didn't think he could take another round of disappointed accusations pointed at him.

"But like," he continued, slowly walking out from under the awning, "…I think we gotta talk…so I'm gonna try my best to make it there."

Actually, he was looking forward to tomorrow now…but Trisha didn't need to know that, lest he unwillingly add to her already overly-confident aura.

"Hmm, you promise?" She had switched back into 'bff-mode'; that is, the personality she used with one of her shopping buddies. All previous traces of suspiciousness had disappeared after it had processed what Jude was telling her.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding silently and adding a quick, "mhm." Before she had a chance to respond, Jude immediately flipped his phone close, shoving it deep into his pocket as if doing so would lessen the chance of her calling him back.

Though the conversation had been lacking, in those few moments that he had gotten to himself, Jude was finally beginning to open his eyes. He never wanted to feel isolated from his friends again, and it was about time that Trisha knew this. Sure, it had taken him weeks to finally make this decision, but he was going to confront her, and then talk it all over with his friends afterward, and explain everything. _Everything._

Besides, the plan seemed fool-proof as of right now, and there was a good chance that it still wasn't too late to laugh this story off with everyone, days from now.

…The only thing that could possibly ruin this moment of revelation was the little voice in his head that insisted on reminding him he had destroyed any chance to change things and make them the way they were long ago. And, no matter how hard he tried to block out the intangible nag, it only seemed to get louder and louder.

It only took a few more steps out into the cold night air before he began to doubt his own intentions as well.

* * *

Writer's block can be such a bother, I swear.


	12. Chill, I Sorta Know What I'm Doing

Chapter 11: Chill, I Sorta Know What I'm Doing

A soft knock was heard on Jonsey's bedroom door, causing his eyes to snap open as he was jolted from his thoughts. He began blinking furiously, trying to steady his vision which only consisted of pure darkness at the moment. However, even through this entire ordeal, he made no move to rise from his bed, rather allowing himself to snuggle further into his covers, pushing his face into the pillow as if that would help him fall asleep any faster.

"Go away…" he whined, pulling the blankets over his head. There was only a selective amount of people that could possibly be bothering him right now, and he couldn't bring himself to admit wanting to talk to any of them. _Especially_ not—

"Look, it's me."

_Jen_.

"Seriously, go away," Jonsey repeated with a more confident tone, glaring at where he assumed the door was. Last time she'd come into his room, he had gotten yelled out for something that, still to this day, made absolutely no sense. He could just barely make out the sound of his stepsister sighing, but instead of walking away like he had _wanted_ her to do, she opened the door just enough to poke her head through. The light from the hallway temporarily blinded him as it shone through his covers, and he moaned once again, holding his pillow in a death grip.

"Dangit, Jen…" The dark-haired teen found himself scoffing; of course, because it was just in Jen's nature to completely disregard other people's personal space when she felt it was necessary, even when she knew they weren't in the mood to associate with anyone. …_Though, he had a tendency to do the same thing_…

"Look…" her voice was cautious and unsure as she idly tapped her fingers on the doorframe, eyes squinting as she attempted to make out the boy's form atop his bed. "I think…I think we need to talk."

"Nah, I'm good."

"No, Jonsey, seriously. What with everything that happened back at the movies, with Jude…" Jen's voice trailed off, the mention of that name causing her stomach to clench in an uneasy feeling of regret.

Jonsey hadn't said anything in reply at first, and it seemed he was having an inner struggle with himself over her words as well. And to think everything had started off carefree and fun…only to end with them leaving their friend out in the rain **alone**. It had been a harsh move on everyone's part, he knew, but they had already begun arguing before they'd split up, so surely walking away before things got worse was the only option they had… "…right?"

Jen's head cocked to the side in surprise as she frowned, clearly having assumed that he had been ignoring her on purpose. "Right what?" She inquired, but before either of them had a chance to continue the conversation, the phone rang. Neither of the teens had moved, assuming that their parents or younger siblings would rush to get it. …That is, before it had clicked in both of their minds at that exact moment:

_It could be Jude._

Jonsey sprang up from his bed, hurriedly working to unravel himself from his web of blankets as Jen made a beeline for the living room phone, her damp red hair whipping around her face. Her entire body ached from the walk home earlier, but she forced herself to ignore the pain as she wobbled down the stairs, heart beating rapidly.

…Even if it _was_ Jude, why was she so determined to answer? God knows he probably hated her for abandoning him like that…**but,** it would be okay, because she'd explain how she had figured everything out and how she was on his side. She was completely alright with the fact that he was being distant and not hanging out with them as much, because her own stepbrother and Caitlin were currently causing enough drama as is and…yeah. _It would be okay, because she would make sure everything worked out._

"Don't do it Jen!" Jonsey had called out as he sprinted down the hallway with a pillowcase loosely hanging from his head, reaching the bottom of the staircase just as she had. They pushed each other into every piece of furniture within reach, hoping to get ahead of the other long enough to grab the 'prize'. The phone continued to ring, a single red light blinking from the base of the charger, signaling that it was just about to go to voicemail…

_CLONG. _

"Ow! JONS—"

"Hey!" The aforementioned boy was worn out, in the process of trying to catch his breath, but he mustered up another round of energy to keep a firm hand on the forehead of a flailing Jen, keeping the phone as far away from her grasp as possible. "What's up? I mean…Garcia Residence…I mean…Jude?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. Look…I know it's really late and all…but I was just wondering if maybe you had a few minutes?"

Wait a second. This wasn't Jude…not at all. "N-Nikki…?"

A mental image of their purple-haired friend flashed through Jen's mind as she froze, still panting as loudly as Jonsey was. "_Nikki_?" She repeated, wondering if she had heard him correctly. You can't confuse 'Jude' and 'Nikki', both in their names and the way they spoke. …Was he just trying to throw her off so that she'd leave him alone? "Why is she calling? Here, let me talk to her, I—"

Jonsey immediately shushed the redhead, focusing his attention back to the phone. "Sure…I guess…why didn't you just call my cellphone?"

"Because you didn't answer it?" Nikki drawled, as if the answer should've been painfully obvious, "it kept ringing, and this is really important so I didn't bother leaving a message…"

"You could've texted me," he blurted out, only to realize how stupid that sounded. _She just said it was really important, why would she bother writing it up in a freaking text message? _He winced at the screaming voice in his head, sighing into the phone. "Anyway…what's up?"

Jen harshly yanked Jonsey's hand away from her head, leaning onto him while trying to hear the girl to the best of her abilities.

"_Don't you _**dare**_ go trying to pry into his personal life; God knows you already try to pry into mine."_

A few muffled sounds were heard on the other end of the line, and Jonsey assumed she was lying in bed right now, trying to get comfortable. He then shot Jen a quizzical look, but had yet to make a move to shake her off. First, he'd figure out why his girlfriend had called, and if it was personal, he'd take the conversation to his room, being sure to look the door.

Jen's stomach had yet to stop doing backflips. _Nikki_…poor, poor Nikki. Why wasn't she asleep or something? Something was on her mind, obviously. She and Jonsey usually talked when they were upset…but…_had she found out_? Is that why she was calling?

**Oh my God**.

Sometime between them leaving and now, she'd found about the entire affair thing, and was calling to confront Jonsey about it. No…no…this _couldn't_ be happening! She started seeing spots in her vision, the couch suddenly merging into the wall, which began to twist. Jonsey needed to fix this thing on his own; to have Nikki urging him on would only make him ignore the problem longer!

"It's…about us."

Those words were all it took for Jen to lunge one final time at the phone, grabbing it and slamming it back onto the receiver, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"**JEN!**" Jonsey's expression was a mixture of shock and pure confusion as he tried to pry his stepsister's hands away from the phone, which were still clamped down on it, the words 'Call Ended' flashing in an eerie green.

"You…can't…" she choked, lowering her head in shame.

Everything would be okay, just so as long as Jonsey didn't find out like _this_.

* * *

Consider this my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/etc..? present to my awesome readers. :) It's gotta be my new favorite chapter so far. I love you guys! xD


	13. Fancy Meeting You Here, Part 1

Chapter 12, Part 1: Fancy Meeting You Here

Pale lips pressed into a thin line as Nikki robotically removed the cell phone from her ear, snapping it closed a tad too forcefully. She stared at the object for a moment afterward, contemplating what to do next. The thought of becoming angry right off the bat was something she found herself objecting to; no, because she was feeling _generous_, she was going to try again and pretend that the previous conversation with her boyfriend had never occurred.

Nodding as if to reassure herself that Jonsey would never have the guts to end another phone call so abruptly without so much as an explanation, Nikki was quick to redial the number she had long since engraved into her mind ever since the two of them had started dating. The other end of the line rang, and rang again. However, even though she was almost _positive_ that one would have to endure three monotonous rings before encountering a voicemail, she was proven wrong.

"_You have reached the Garcia household…"_

"Oh, you're freaking _kidding_ me." There was **no **possible way that in the less than five minute time span after he had ended their call and she had decided to try and reach him again, he was incapable of answering. Yelling out in what could only be described as pure frustration, Nikki slammed her phone closed again, tossing it across the room and watching as it nearly hit her bookshelf.

Now she couldn't help but feel like one of those obsessive, clingy girlfriends, the ones that always expected a 'goodnight' before they went to bed and a 'goodmorning' greeting in their text messages the very moment their eyes woke up the following morning. Had she attempted to call him back even one more time, she would've only ended up embarrassing herself. She could only imagine Jonsey staring at his home phone with one of his signature smirks; the only thing on his mind being how much of a good reason he had to stop talking to her and how that very same girl would always be _oblivious_.

And it was only then that Nikki shuddered, shaking her head as if to rid of those thoughts. She was just being delusional, right? Jonsey had sounded genuine enough when she had asked for him to talk…which only made it all the more confusing that he would want to leave before she even got a word out. Sure, Nikki wasn't one to act incredibly secretive about something unless it was rather negative, but when had that ever made Jonsey chicken out, much less just…_drop her_?

_Then again…who was she to talk?_

Running a hand through her short purple bob of hair, she stood from her bed, eyes flashing toward a shiny analog clock that sat on the wall not too far away. It was almost four in the morning. Huh…where had the time gone?

An indifferent shrug of her shoulders quickly overpowered the slight surprise for how early in the day it was, only further supported as she reached for a hoodie before heading downstairs.

Perfect time for a walk.

x0x

Never once did Nikki consider whether or not her parents might have noticed her absence before they left for work, and she refused to even consider it, believing that there were far more important things to worry about at the moment.

…Where to start, though? Her neighborhood was eerily quiet, as expected, and while she really had no intentions of talking aloud from the start, the organized-freak part of her was practically begging that she keep track of everything she was about to ponder over in some way, shape, or form.

The teen slowed to a stop, her hands taking shelter in the oversized pockets of her dark hoodie from the chill that the air brought. She blinked a few times, only to nudge her foot at a small pebble right at the toe of her sneaker. It rolled barely a centimeter away, still within reach, before stopping once more.

This gave her an idea.

Pebble Number One: Her current relationship status.

She started kicking said tiny rock in sync with her walking pace. It was still frightening to think that earlier, she wanted to call Jonsey because she had wanted to _break up with him_. As in…end it, call it off, take a break from each other…_forever_. This entire ordeal with Jude had clearly put a strain on everyone, and she was too distracted to even focus on a love-life at the moment to balance it with all of the drama.

And it wasn't as if she hadn't considered Jonsey, either. If anything, she was also partly doing it for his sake, too. Unlike before Jude had made his sudden return, he was barely making an attempt to talk to her, and if he did, the conversations would be slightly awkward, as if it were between two complete strangers. He hadn't even acknowledged her before stomping off with Jen at the mall. Sure, Jen could be demanding, but Jonsey didn't even put up a fight…his ignorance was…was…

Nikki's eyes slammed shut as they began to feel unusually hot, and she stopping guiding the pebble with her foot in favor of stomping on it with the heel of her foot.

…dammit, it was hurting her. If he wasn't going to put any effort into keeping their relationship alive through thick and thin, she wasn't going to take all of the weight on her shoulders. _Somebody_ had to step in.

"N-Nikki…?"

The voice had said girl freezing, her glossy eyes frantically searching around the dark area at the same time she had decided to begin taking a few steps back. Not even the knowledge that nothing even slightly suspicious had ever taken place in her neighborhood was enough to calm her. For all she knew, maybe that would change right now, with her.

"…What? Who's there?" She called out in a low whisper, looking to her right just as a figure emerged from behind a tree that ran along the main street. Darkened shades of a faded red could be seen adorning the person's slim figure, and upon squinting Nikki made it out to be pink. "Can I help you, stranger, who apparently has taken a liking to stalking me?"

She heard them giggle – a familiar sound to Nikki's own ears.

"I figured you'd be out, too…" Finally, after moments of suspense, the person had approached close enough for their facial features to be seen, some of which were obscured by blonde locks of hair. Almost instinctively, Nikki extended her foot to reach another pebble, only temporarily satisfied for having found out the 'stranger's identity.

"I'll explain everything in a sec…that is…if we can talk…" Caitlin said slowly, only now realizing how utterly confused the other girl might be at this point. It was fortunate that the former was too eager to share her reasons for running into the girl, though.

"…Only if you promise to never scare me like that again." Nikki didn't wait for an answer before she sighed loudly, one of her hands raising to her chest as if to calm her racing heart. "…As much as I love this horror-movie scenario…let's take it back to my house?"

Caitlin forced a smile, about to burst with everything that was begging to be said on the tip of her tongue. "Okay."

_Pebble Number Two: The Jude/Trisha Fiasco._


End file.
